A little bit dangerous
by I live in Cooperlandia
Summary: Ahora era simple, ahora era su momento. En el que el peligro ya significaba todo y nada. En el que pudo decirle que estaba enamorada de él y que jamás se arrepentiría de eso.


Si, lo entendía perfectamente ahora que pensaba todo con claridad. Porque después de todo había sido Damon quien siempre estuvo allí para ella. Para acompañarla siempre, para cuidarla, para arriesgar su vida en cualquier momento por ella.

Y ella queriendo sentirse para creer que lo amaba a Stefan.

Para ilusionarse con que no era como Katherine.

Pero tampoco pretendía entender mucho, porque complicarse más que ahora no estaba en sus ideales... Mirarlo allí, parado junto a la chimenea con los ojos llorosos y explicándole, nuevamente, los mil y un motivos por los cual era malo para ella... Le rompía el corazón. La agotaba.

Querer acercarse lo más rápido posible, desear que Stefan comprendiera que si no quería sufrir más tendría que marcharse; no busco ser como Katherine, pero enamorarse primero de un hermano y luego del otro no era ser como ella.

No los engañó en ningún momento, no quiso hacerlo por lo menos y aclaro las cosas.

Amaba a Stefan y ahora, en este preciso momento amaba a Damon con todo su ser. No existía el vinculo, no había nada que pudiese hacer que se alejara de ella. Pero gritarselo no era la mejor opción, no cuando su... Ex novio estaba en la habitación de al lado, sufriendo por cada silencio que ella cometía al no poder expresarse por un cielo que la reprimía al clavarse en ella y hacerle olvidar el mundo. Al hacerle recordar cuando de pequeña se sentaba a observar las nubes y todo la mareaba. Así buscaba hacerla sentir. Perderla, quitarle cualquier tipo de guía que adquirió desde pequeña, matarla lenta y dolorosamente en esa tortura constante de no saber dónde estaba parada, qué hacía allí y por qué estaba así. Buscaba quitarle todo y no iba a conformarse sólo con eso... Pretendería arrebatarle hasta el más mínimo suspiro forzoso, más silencios, más palabras, más nervios de los que ya tenia. Y es que no podía hablar con Stefan en la habitación de al lado.

Pero como pudo comenzó porque sabia que entonces iba a perderlo a el también... Uno más, uno menos, pero jamás el porque eso si seria lo peor que podría sucederle. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría, y principalmente porque entendía que por más amor que Damon le tuviese, su orgullo y el daño hecho por no querer hablar a causa de su hermano. Eso no lo perdonaría.

Ya había perdido o abandonado mucho por Stefan, a la primer mujer que amo... Aunque luego demostró que nunca los había amado a ninguno de los dos y eso quizá le sirvió de consuelo. Pero la había perdido por el. No tenia familia, era un vampiro despiadado que vivió siglos solo, aprovechándose de las indefensas damas de las diferentes épocas...

Se imaginó a Damon en los '60, con una campera de cuero y un jopo, bailando rock and roll... Eso sería magnífico de apreciar.

Pero sin dudas, el Damon de ahora, era la mejor de todas las versiones. Simplemente porque fue cuando lo conoció, cuando lo encontró en ese bosque mientras esperaba a sus papas... Cuando su falta de egoísmo con ella, el amor de su vida, hizo que le borrara la memoria para que primero conociera a Stefan. Por su masoquismo extremo y esa necedad de pensar que el hacía mal. O cuando le borró la memoria para que no se enterara que la amaba... Porque ella aun estaba confundida sobre a quién amaba.

Pensar con claridad en aquel momento no era algo que podía permitirse.

Pero ahora lo comprendía, a sus sentimientos y a Damon; no lo hizo porque buscaba hacerle mal, siempre cada una de sus acciones fueron para protegerla de todo lo malo que les estaba pasando.

- ... Pero estoy enamorada de ti, Damon. - lo dijo, por fin lo hizo y la sorpresa que él tenia en sus ojos era inigualable. Verlo que buscaba meterse dentro de la chimenea y fundirse con el fuego.

Y ella iría con él.

Lo vio caer en la derrota de los sentimientos, perder la batalla, el lado humano ganó a pesar de todo su pasado. Este era su presente y era con ella. Era juntos. Como por fin los haría felices.

Se acerco más, la distancia era un problema infinito; uno más. Pero ahora, a diferencia de antes, tenían la eternidad por delante y prometía más de lo que alguna vez se imaginaban. Prometía viajes, vida, a ellos. Los prometía a ellos en distintas ocasiones, en muchos lugares, en tan poco tiempo.

Y aunque la felicidad reinaba y era su reina y era dueña y señora. Era algo... Sin igual.

Ahora venia el beso que hace tan poco estaba esperando. Un beso donde entendió que no pensaba separarse de ella. Que siempre iba a estar allí - como siempre lo hizo - para ayudarla y aunque ella no pudiese corresponder todo lo que sentía... Siempre estuvo.

Aunque ella fuera un poco peligrosa, ambos eran peligrosos. O quizás era la vida la que era peligrosa con ellos.

Pero el peligro de una vida latente que estaba por nacer, era quizás muy emocionante.

Es que el peligro era un ente que los hacía actuar por una naturaleza más grande hasta que la de los vampiros.

Pero eso ya no importaba, él esperó mucho por esto, ella también pero no era el momento correcto de aceptarlo.

Ya había dicho todo, lo amaba.

Y él a ella...

Nada más importaba.


End file.
